No tocar dos Sinos
by Mily McMilt
Summary: [ONESHORT COM DEDICATÓRIA] Por que o tocar dos sinos tem um significado maior... [SM]


_**No tocar dos Sinos.**_

_By Mily McMilt_

One-Short

Era quase como rotina para ela; ficar encarando o horizonte, observar o pôr do sol, ficar olhando os casais que passavam por ela; mas, por outro lado, sua rotina havia acabado. Era proibido aos alunos que ficarem fora da escola depois das quatro da tarde; Guerra, Voldemort. Ela não tinha mais chance de assistir o pôr do sol sentada naquele mesmo tronco de madeira. Ficava triste ao pensar que teria que passar seu tempo, precioso tempo, com sua melhor amiga, o namorado da amiga, e os amigos do namorado da amiga. Principalmente o amigo do namorado da amiga chamado Sirius Black.

Sirius... que lembranças aquele nome a trazia. Ela chegava a arrepiar-se de pensar nele. Como ela queria que tivesse se dado conta disso antes.

O tocar do sinos chamou a sua atenção. Era a hora de despedir-se do seu lugar favorito e rumar para o colégio. Já eram quatro horas.

Ela suspirou e levantou-se daquele lugar; foi quando uma leve brisa elevou seus cabelos castanho-escuros, acariciando seu rosto.

Ela olhou para a torre da Grifinória; mesmo sendo uma das torres mais altas, dava-se para ver alguma coisa na janela, naquele momento, ela podia ver um emaranhado de cabelos ruivos pressionados sobre o vidro. Senhor Potter estava aprontando novamente...

Ela meneou a cabeça e entrou para o saguão.

Subiu silenciosamente as escadas e parou na frente do quadro da mulher gorda. Será que estragava a diversão dos dois?

Depois de muito pensar, resolveu dar meia volta; foi quando viu Sirius com uma sonserina chamada Caime Avery. Resolveu que era bem melhor atrapalhar Lily e James do que se ver sendo trocada por uma sonserina.

Ela rapidamente disse a senha e adentrou correndo o salão comunal; sabia que era errado fazer aquilo; chorar por aquilo que não a pertence, mas era cruel demais. Ver aquele por quem se apaixonou com uma qualquer. Era crueldade demais para o seu pobre coração.

Lily, soltando-se bruscamente do namorado ao ouvir o quadro abrir, ficou abismada ao ver Marlene McKinnon chorando. Era uma cena totalmente nova e preocupante.

Marlene subiu correndo as escadas para o dormitório feminino, sendo seguida por Lily. Quando Marlene entrou no quarto, a primeira coisa que fez foi fechar-se em sua cama e desabar em lágrimas; "por quê?" perguntava-se.

Ao ver o desespero da amiga, Lily foi tentar descobrir a causa do problema. A solução foi encontrada um pouco além do retrato da mulher gorda, onde Sirius estava "ocupado" com Caime Avery. A única coisa que pode fazer foi menear a cabeça. Já tiveram muitas conversas com Sirius e havia deixado claro que Marlene gostava dele, mas por que ele tinha que fazer as coisas tornarem-se tão difíceis?

Ela retornou para o dormitório, prestes a consolar a amiga, mas antes de chegar até lá uma mão mais forte e mais pesada pôs-se em seu ombro; Remus Lupin.

- Sirius? – perguntou ele.

- E você ainda duvida? Fazê-la chorar daquele jeito... só ele mesmo. – disse Lily, subindo as escadas lentamente.

A noite daquele dia fora dedicada ao consolo de Marlene. Mil e uma razões para ela deixar de sofrer pelo Black, mas Marlene não ligava para o que diziam; ela amava Sirius e iria lutar por ele.

Na manhã seguinte, Marlene acordara motivada e pronta para um domingo admirando a paisagem, porém, Lily foi chamá-la dizendo que Dumbledore havia convocado os alunos para uma reunião urgente no salão principal.

Ela, guiada por Lily, foi até o salão, onde encontrou um aglomerado de alunos.

Quando Marlene chegara, a multidão toda parou para olhá-la, como se esperassem alguma reação maior àquela. Ela aproximou-se de um local isolado na mesa da Grifinória, mas, antes de sentar-se professora McGonagall a chamou.

Ela a seguiu sem questionar; como se já esperasse o que estava por vir.

Grande surpresa ela não teve; Dumbledore guiou-a para uma antecâmara ao lado do salão principal, onde, havia muitos aurores do ministério reunidos.

- Senhorita Marlene McKinnon? – perguntou uma voz.

- Sim... – disse ela, olhando fixamente para Dumbledore.

- Sinto em informá-la, Srta. McKinnon, mas houve um grande massacre e sua família foi... – começou Alastor Moody, chefe dos aurores.

- Eles estão todos mortos, não? – perguntou Marlene, desviando os olhos semi-marejados de Dumbledore para Alastor.

- Sinto muito, Srta. McKinnon. A srta. É a última McKinnon. – disse Alastor.

- Não há o que sentir... – disse ela, com pesar na voz. – Não há nada que possamos fazer, não é?

- Sinto muito Marlene, mas não há. – disse Dumbledore.

- Posso me retirar?

- Sim. Claro.

Marlene deu as costas e sentiu uma lágrima grossa cair. Não queria conversar com ninguém, queria ficar só.

Ela respirou fundo e entrou de volta ao salão, pôde encontrar diversos olhares enquanto andava para a porta, mas foram dois olhos azuis que mais a chamaram atenção.

Ela parou de dar atenção para os outros e deixou o salão, deixando mais lágrimas escapar de seus olhos negros.

Não queria mais pensar em ninguém, queria apenas fechar os olhos e respirar, respirar e enfrentar a sua nova vida de agora em diante: a última McKinnon.

Ela adentrou os jardins e respirou fundo. Como se o ar fosse renovar suas energias, deixa-la pura.

Sem esperar mais tempo, foi para o seu lugar favorito: um tronco de árvore que era erguido bem em cima do lago, cruzou-o e sentou-se ali, com os pés dentro da água, mirando o horizonte.

Passos firmes demonstravam que ela não estava sozinha. Sacou a varinha, quem quer que fosse, tinha que deixa-la em paz.

Esta pessoa parou diante do tronco de árvore e encarou-o. Sem esperar muito tempo sacou a varinha e com um simples movimento, Marlene estava no ar.

- Marlene McKinnon! – disse a voz. Ela o reconheceu na hora; Sirius.

- Black! Ponha-me no chão. A-G-O-R-A. – disse ela, irritada.

- Não... Você vem comigo. – disse ele, carregando-a com a varinha.

- Não Sirius! Por favor... – disse ela.

Ele fingiu não a ouvir, apenas continuou carregando-a. Ele a levou para um local que ela desconhecia, mas suspeitou ser em cima dos sinos da escola.

- Sirius! Por que eu estou aqui? – perguntou ela.

- Porque, McKinnon? Porque eu tenho umas coisinhas para te dizer. – disse ele.

- Sim, com certeza, Sirius. Anunciar seu namoro com a Caime?

- Na verdade... – ele coçou a nuca. – eu nunca quis que aquela cobra tivesse chegado perto de mim... com toda a razão, eu estava lá te esperando, Marlene, pois você sempre fazia aquele mesmo caminho...

- Por favor, Sirius! Que droga! Você até podia estar me esperando, mas apareceu qualquer ser que usa saia por perto e você tem que correr atrás dele, não?

- Muito pelo contrário, cara Marlene. Ela veio até mim, perguntou o que eu estava fazendo, eu fui grosso e respondi que estava esperando você! – ele lançou a ela um olhar significativo. – e você estava demorando, entende? Ela me disse que sabia onde você estava...

- Ah, Black! Corta essa!

- Não Marlene, ela me disse que me contava onde você se estava se eu desse um beijo nela, eu disse NÃO, mas ela veio e me beijou mesmo assim!

- E você deixou, não é? – perguntou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- MARLENE! ME ESCUTA! – gritou ele.

- O que é?

- Eu gosto de você! O que há de tão difícil nisso? – disse ele, passando a mão pela testa.

- Sirius... não brinque comigo.

- Ninguém aqui está brincando, Marlene.

Ele aproximou-se dela, lentamente.

- Sirius?

- Hã?

- Me belisca, acho que eu to sonhando... – disse ela, olhando-o de um jeito sonhador.

- Bem... beliscar não é o meu forte, – disse ele, sorrindo pervertido. – mas eu sei de um outro jeito...

Ele se aproximou mais ainda dela e quando estavam a centímetros de distância, passou as mãos pelo contorno dela. Sirius aumentou mais ainda o sorriso e Marlene deu um tapa no braço dele.

- Pervertido! Tira a mão daí!

- Hum, já que insiste... – ele soltou-a, fazendo-a quase cair no chão, mas apanhou-a de volta, DESSA vez, segurando sua cintura, e não um "outro" lugar.

- Black...

- McKinnon...

Eles estavam a poucos centímetros de distância, podiam sentir a respiração acelerada um do outro, quando finalmente se beijaram, sentiram um chacoalhar em baixo deles.

Não ligaram muito. Depois desse chacoalhar veio um barulho muito alto que Marlene conhecia bem: eram quatro horas.

- No tocar dos sinos...

**N/A: **_Hello pessoas! Mais uma One-Short da minha parte, non?_

_Huahuahuahua siiiiiiiiiiim! Pra quem adivinhou: sim, eu não tenho o que fazer... escrever é tão viciante quanto ler... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs..._

_Huauhaauauhha mas intom? _

_**Eu DEDICO essa ONE-SHORT a pessoas como: Marianna (Potteriana que eu encontrei em Floripa.) Mylla Evans (Pessoa que me convenceu a fazer S/Ms e é de floripa tbm -).**_

_**DEDICO TBM A TOOOOODO PESSOAL Q EU CONHECI NESSE MEIO TEMPO **_

_**- e tbm aos meus amigos... pessoas q me apoiaram no SS... bem, a lista é grande, mas eu dou alguns nomes: Leka, Camis, Dressa...**_

_**Enfim. UM MONTE DE GENTE -**_

_**Beijos pra todo mundo q leu essa S/M e se ninguém comentar...**_

_**A culpa é da Mylla huahuahuhuahua**_

_**bjos**_


End file.
